yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
TVMobile
MediaCorp TV TVMobile (Chinese: 流动电视) was a subsidiary of MediaCorp Singapore and was the first channel in the world to pioneer the use of Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) technology to deliver television programmes to commuters. With 89.3 MHz, TVMobile provided the latest infotainment, entertainment programmes and real-time news; keeping travellers informed while travelling. TVMobile had outdoor-advertising platforms at shopping mall food courts, ferries, academic institutions, taxis and selected SBS Transit buses. Broadcasting from 6:00AM to 12:00 midnight (Singapore/Hong Kong time) daily, TVMobile provided an outdoor-advertising medium that scheduled programming according to viewers’ profile and their travelling patterns. However, it could only be received with a digital set-top box by home viewers. MediaCorp announced on December 15, 2009 that TV Mobile is discontinued with effect from January 1, 2010.MediaCorp to discontinue TV Mobile from next year Closure MediaCorp has decided to terminate TVMobile upon expiry of its current agreement with SBS Transit on January 1, 2010.MediaCorp to discontinue TV Mobile from next year The company said the discontinuation comes from a careful evaluation of the viability of the service, as resources required to operate and maintain TVMobile are substantial. This may also be due to SBS Transit importing buses but without mounting TVMobile in their buses. Programmes It featured re-runs and simulcasts of shows both in Mandarin and English, and lately some in Malay and a little bit in Tamil, from its sister channels and occasionally features original content; for instance, shorts produced in collaboration with Nanyang Polytechnic. Infrastructure The network had one main transmitting site, nine filler transmitting sites and two transposers located island-wide. The digital signal was carried via ATM and microwave transmitting medium to the main transmitting site before being re-transmitted to the filler sites. Receiving the Channel TV mobile was available on SBS Transit Air-con Buses, Bintan Resort Ferries, the Tasty corner & delight corner in Suntec (Carrefour) and a few SmartCab Taxis. In addition, an audio simulcast of the channel was available by tuning into 89.3 MHz on the FM band. Similar systems in Singapore SMRT Media SMRT Media, the advertising arm of SMRT Corporation, is responsible for advertising on its trains, buses and taxis. A similar system, through the use of liquid-crystal display (LCD) monitors, has been installed on SMRT's third newest fleet of trains (the C751Bs) and all trains plying the Bukit Panjang LRT (Currently all deactivated). SBS Transit Moove Media SBS Transit Moove Media, the advertising arm of SBS Transit, is responsible for advertising on its trains, buses and taxis. A similar system, through the use of LCD monitors, has been installed on all trains plying the North East Line, Sengkang LRT & Punggol LRT. Reception and feedback As of 2005, TVMobile had been installed in most of SBS Transit's buses. TVMobile was an outdoor digital television station, broadcasting live news and entertainment programmes throughout the buses' operating hours. SBS Transit was the only bus operator to have installed TVMobile in its buses as of 2006. From time to time, SBS Transit's use of TVMobile had frequently attracted flak in the Straits Times' Forum pages. Some commuters hold the impression that the installation of TVMobile was the reason for increases in bus fares, even after announcements that this was not the cause.Gan Y. C., Save money, do away with TV Mobile, The Straits Times, May 27, 2006 Saturday. Chong J., Forget TV mobile, give us more frequent bus services", The Straits Times, May 19, 2006. Arip, A., ''Did TV Mobile survey include a cross-section of commuters?, The Straits Times, November 9, 2006. There were also feedback about TVMobile's suitability Balaguru, R., 'Desperate Housewives' on TV Mobile not good, The Straits Times, May 25, 2006. and the repetitiveness of the programs broadcast.Tan, K.S., TVMobile repeats programmes ad nauseam. Can anything be done about it?, The Straits Times, November 26, 2005. Teo K.S., TVMobile is boring. Take off old shows and replace them with new ones, The Straits Times, August 28, 2006. This was despite the fact that the infrastructure and equipment of TVMobile was not managed by SBS Transit at all, but rather, by MediaCorp TV Holdings. SBS Transit buses were just a medium on which TVMobile was installed. TVMobile also provided an extra source of revenue for SBS Transit. This was due to the royalties paid by MediaCorp. See also *RoadShow is a similar system used in public buses in Hong Kong References External links *TVMobile Official Website *MediaCorp Category:MediaCorp Category:Television networks Category:Television stations in Singapore Category:Television channels and stations established in 2001 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2009